If Only
by mulzypops
Summary: Before Dipper and Mabel went to Gravity Falls for the summer of 2012, Dipper had a really harsh life. He was bullied at his school by Shay Gleeful (who is related to Gideon, but Dipper doesn't know Gideon until the end of the story), and with only one friend, he has to learn to fight back and defeat Shay on his own. Starts a year before "Tourist Trapped", ends at "Gideon Rises".
1. Starting to think about the Past

**Hey guys! I have a new fic and I will be updating it daily until 5/15/14, then I will be alternating on working on "How It All Goes Wrong" with this new story called "If Only". This takes place in Dipper and Mabel's school before the Gravity Falls series begins. This story is in the "flashback" form.**

**You are allowed to submit OCs. For the rules, check the top of Chapter 26 of "How It All Goes Wrong", when I first announced this story.**

**I introduced an OC of my own, Muhar, who has the same dream as me as well as a few other things in common (I'm not telling you which ones).**

**Dipper's POV**

"What do you mean we're moving?" I asked.

"We're not moving, only you and Mabel are. Just for the summer." Mom told me and Mabel.

"YAY! SUMMER AWAY FROM HOME! I CAN'T WAIT! I NEED TO PACK MY SWEATERS!" Mabel said excitedly. Of course my sister would be excited.

"Where the heck are we going?"

"Gravity Falls, Oregon. It's an off-the map town where my uncle (your great-uncle) Stanford lives." Dad said.

"Why there? Why not stay here? At least don't make us visit Grunkle Stan! Why can't we visit Aunt Hirsch? **(1) **At least there's video games in Tel Aviv!" **(2)**

"Because it's small town so no one except Stanford knows who you are and plus you and your sister need fresh air." Mom said.

"Besides, do you really want to stay in Piedmont and get bullied again? During last year's summer, after 5th grade, you got pushed in the swimming pool by Shay and the lifeguard had to give you mouth-to-mouth." Dad said.

"We're not forcing you, think about it." Mom said.

"I'm all packed." Mabel said after coming back down.

"Dipper might not be coming with you. He doesn't want to go to Oregon?"

"Come on Dip!" Mabel said.

"GIve me time to think about it." I said.

All night I was awake thinking about last year of school. You see, the mayor of Piedmont, California, where we live, wanted to expand Piedmont's business area and add homes for the homeless which meant tearing down 6 schools. There were only two schools left by the time I was born.

There was Mountain Elementary School, for grades Preschool to 3rd, then there was Piedmont Main, for grades 4th to 12th. I was in 5th grade last year so unfortunately I was in Piedmont Main. Piedmont Main was a school of hardship and if you weren't cool then Shay and his friends would bully you. No one would be allowed to like you except victims. Heck, even the girls beat me up!

It all started 9 months ago...

_9 months ago_

It was the first day of school. My friend Muhar met me at the bus stop. Muhar is 1 grade behind because he was born in 2001, not 2000, and he's from a nation in western Asia called Tajikistan. He's also a victim of bullying. He's bullied for two reasons - he's a Muslim (like most people in Tajikistan, or western Asia in particular) and he has a dream to become a famous pianist, which is considered "geeky" by Shay and his jerk posse or "friends" as he calls them.

Me and Muhar became friends when he was in 4th grade and I was in 5th. He had moved from Dushanabe, Tajikistan, **(3)** and was the new kid. I showed him around and even though he was younger than me, we were friends ever since.

I was bullied for being smart, or a "nerd". We were each other's only friend, apart from my sister Mabel.

Anyways where was I? Oh yes, Muhar was meeting up with me.

"Hi Muhar." I said.

"Hey Dip." he said.

"Ready for the first day of 6th grade?"

"Unfortunately, I am."

"I don't want to go for the first day either. I'm afraid of being picked on by that kid, Shay."

"Shay's that 9th grader who bullies you, right?"

I nodded. Muhar and I were both bullied but I was bullied by Shay while Muhar was picked on by Josh, Shay's friend who is slightly meaner but way dumber. Seriously, he got three F's in one of the semesters!

Mabel was being crowded by boys. Because she wasn't going through her boy-crazy phase yet, she was actually more normal. Her voice was high of course, and she wore sweaters, but she wasn't weird and she wasn't a creep who would try to spy on her crushes. That's what she is now though.

After the bus reached Piedmont Main we already saw Shay, Josh, and the other kids who bullied the "geeks" and "nerds". I am a nerd and Muhar was a geek, or at least that's what most people keep telling me. But I don't want to believe it. Muhar doesn't believe it. But do I? Yes?

**(1): Aunt "Hirsch" is a reference to Alex Hirsch, director of Gravity Falls.**

**(2): Tel Aviv is in Israel. Dipper and Mabel's aunt, Babber Hirsch, lives in Tel Aviv.**

**(3): I know about Tajikistan because I researched a little bit about Tajikistan for Muhar's character.**

**Now start submitting those OCs because this story is updating daily up to 5/15/14, when I begin an alternating process with "How It All Goes Wrong".**


	2. Shay

**Here is chapter 2 of "If Only". This is where you meet the main enemy of the story. Shay.**

**Like Gideon, Shay is a total jerk who hates Dipper and bullies not only him but other people. Shay also has a dark secret. Shay is very handsome. He looks like an animated version of Cody Allen Christian (he guest starred in an episode of Austin & Ally), but he sounds like Jerry Trainor (he played Spencer on Nick's iCarly).**

**We also have a few OCs, including Dipper and Mabel's cousin Christy Pines.**

**Other OCs who have not been introduced yet, will be in the story a little later.**

**Let's begin chapter 2!**

**Mabel's POV**

The boys were crowding me again. I'm not really into guys right now and I always had to tell them that. I just hope by the time I hit puberty I don't go cray-cray over boys.

I entered school with my friends Ally and Clare. They were my main friends at school. I saw Dipper and his friend Muhar. Muhar is a foreigner but he's really nice. I've talked to him a few times but of course he usually hangs with Dipper so I don't talk to him THAT much.

"Hey look it's the biggest nerd and geek of school! Smarty Pants and Paki-Boy! **(1)**" Shay said.

"I am not from Pakistan! Besides, not all of them are bad! Every country has good and bad people!" Muhar said.

"Soon enough you're going to break. I've broken several losers already!" Shay said. "Josh!"

"Hi Paki-Boy! Done any bad deeds lately? By the way when does your Mozart Reenactment Club meet?" Josh said after popping up behind Shay.

"I'm not bad! I'm a good person!" Muhar said.

"You're lucky I don't hurt you. The principal gives tougher punishments for hurting people who moved from out of the country. But Dipper is American so..." Shay said threatingly. Then he punched my brother in the stomach.

"OK you idiot now let go of my brother or I'm telling Principal Garrett!" I yelled at Shay, walking over to him.

"Sup Mabel." Shay said acting cool. He winked at me, before putting on his sunglasses.

"Don't 'Sup Mabel' me you meanie! You've been hurting over 300 students!"

"How do you know how many losers I've hurt?" Shay asked Mabel.

"I've been counting! Soon enough Principal Garrett will see through you!" I yelled.

Principal Garrett is nice to good guys but mean to bad guys. Unfortunately, he's kind of lazy and people always act innocent in front of him, and whenever a bullying is reported, Principal Garrett doesn't punish the bully and instead believes the person who accused the bully of being mean, the bully usually being Shay or one of his 35 friends (I counted that too!), is a liar and then the other person who was a victim, gets punished instead.

"Hah! Bad chance! Principal Garrett loves me!" Shay said.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. "How come you don't bully me?"

"Because your not a loser."

"And my brother is?" I asked.

"Duh! He's the smartest kid in school of course he's a loser!"

I groaned and walked away. I can't believe that jerk Shay. One day I'm going to defeat him. I just wish I had a grappling hook or something. **(Reference to Tourist Trapped)**

**Muhar's POV**

I saw Dipper getting blown to bits by Shay. He and his posse are so mean and scary! He is only in 9th grade and yet he's even scared the 12th graders in Piedmont Main! I wish Principal Garrett was smarter enough to see through him like Mabel said.

"Woah you ok man?" I asked him.

"No. I'm starting to break dude." Dipper said. "You ok?"

"I'm ok. I'm never going to believe Josh, or Shay or anyone in his evil posse." I replied.

"That's good." Dipper took off his brown hat with the star on it and ran his hand through his hair.

There were 9 periods during the day. Every grade traded off classes, and then in 5th period, everyone would eat lunch, all grades, before the grades swapped places through classes again. There are grades 4 through 12, as you already know. The bell rang and we went to our first class.

6th grade went to Music during 1st period. I would go to music class 2nd period, after Dipper, because I was in 5th grade. Music was my favorite class. We got to learn piano. I wanted to be a famous pianist, but you see I'm bullied because of that dream, as well as being a Muslim from Tajikistan, hence why the bullies call me "Paki-Boy" even though I'm NOT from Pakistan. Besides a family friend of mine was Pakistani which proves every country has good and bad people.

**Dipper's POV**

I breathed heavily. The blow Shay gave me was really bad. 3 minutes into music class I asked to go to the nurse. The nurse was the only_ teacher _who knew about Shay and all his bad deeds. I'm surprised he hasn't been expelled but then again, we have to remember that no teacher apart from the nurse suspects Shay is a bad guy.

_Present day_

I remembered when we managed to finally expose Shay to Principal Garrett and then get him expelled. My parents don't even know about his expelling, which must be why they want to send me to Gravity Falls for the summer. But of course Shay and his friends will probably still be around town in the summer so he'll still have chances to hurt me. Now back to the story.

_9 months ago_

After a rough day at school, I finally went home. I knew the day was going to be hard because of Shay. I hated that jerk. He scared everyone from grades 4 through 12. I just wish I lived somewhere else. Maybe I could move to Tel Aviv with Aunt Hirsch!

I'll talk to my parents about it later because right now my cousin Christy was coming from Atlanta. But I doubt they'd want me to live in Israel, away from themselves and my sister Mabel.

The doorbell rang and my cousin Christy and her parents Angel and Fred were at the door. Uncle Fred is my dad's brother, so that's how I'm related to Christy and Aunt Angel.

"Hi Christy." I said to Christy. "Hi Aunt Angel, hi Uncle Fred."

"Hey Dipper." they said at the same time.

"Mabel told me over the phone what happened. Who's Shay and when should I kick his butt?" Christy said. Since you are allowed to use your phone at Piedmont Main, Mabel told Christy about Shay and what he does.

I laughed at Christy's joke about kicking Shay's butt. I wish. But she lives in Atlanta, I live in Piedmont, and we both go to different schools because of that. I doubt a non-student would be allowed at Piedmont Main. She was well aware of this though.

"True, but I still need to teach that jerk a lesson for messing with my favorite cousin!" Christy said.

"Look Shay is a tough guy! He's only in 9th grade but he is so scary he's beaten up 12th graders before! I doubt you can beat him!"

"Well someone has to try right? Besides I'm in 11th grade!"

"Did you not hear me? He's scared 12th graders before! Besides, the only way I can defeat Shay is if we can expel him from Piedmont Main. But the principal is too lazy and too optomistic to notice Shay's bad deeds."

"Too optomistic? That sounds alot like Mabel!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Mabel yelled. "And shouldn't I be your favorite cousin?"

"You both are my favorites. I love coming over here! It's way better than living in the busy Atlanta! The airport is the busiest in the world and since I live near the airport I have to listen to the roar of airplanes all night! I can barely sleep!"

"Sweet Sally!" Mabel said. **(Reference to Dreamscrapers)**

Sally was one of Mabel's acquaintances. They weren't close but they were friendly to each other.

"Look, I'm staying here for a few months! Why don't I enroll in your school for those few months and help you expose Shay!"

"Why not?" Dipper said. "We'll talk later. I'm inviting Muhar over now. You can hang out with Mabel and make sweaters if you want."

Christy went upstairs with Mabel to make sweaters. Although Christy loves mystery like I do, she also loves making sweaters like Mabel. Christy was the one who got Mabel into making sweaters in fact!

Well I will talk to you soon. I still have a lot of memories to pick up.

**And that wraps up Chapter 2. **

**(1): The "Paki-Boy" term I got from a book. It sounds insulting *gives a sad face* and since Muhar is from Tajikistan (but bullies often think he's Pakistani), they call him "Paki-Boy". **

**Chapter 3 coming tommorrow!**


	3. Dipper got hurt! :O

**Hey it's time for the 3rd chapter! Do you guys like this story? Do you really hate Shay? Do you like the new characters I put in? If so, review!**

**I hope you like Chapter 3. Here we introduce three new OCs.**

**Oh by the way I changed my mind. People are allowed to crush on Dipper but only 3 at max. I may raise the limit or even banish it but only if the requests aren't frequent.**

**Christy's POV**

I entered Dipper and Mabel's school. It was the 2nd day of school for Dipper. You see, I was going to be in town for about 5 months, so I until then to help Dipper, Mabel, Muhar, and other victims defeat Shay - the "most popular and evil kid in the school", Dipper's words.

1st period began. I was in different classes compared to Dipper and Mabel because I was 5 grades ahead of them but I kept a clear eye out for Shay. It was Science and it was really boring. Don't waste so much electricity using your phone, stuff about the brain structure, chemistry, lots of boring scattered science stuff.

Then the bell rung after 40 boring minutes. I walked around to see Dipper laying on the floor bleeding in his stomach. Two people surrounded him.

"What the? What happened!" I yelled although I was afraid I knew the answer.

"That jerk Shay punched Dipper in the stomach really hard! I've never seen anyone bullied by Shay more than Dipper!" Mabel said.

"No one messes with my cousin! Which period can I beat him up?"

"All grades meet up in 5th period for lunch. But Principal Garrett would give you detention." Muhar said.

"Forget the principal! No one messes with my cousin without messing with me! And I tell you it's not easy to mess with me!"

A tear rushed down Dipper's eye. Then the blood went down to his leg. I wiped it off with my finger. I can't believe how people are like these days.

**Cameron's POV**

I'm Cameron Hill. Nice to meet you. I was walking with my best friend Max to the next class. Both of us were in 6th grade. I was really excited for 2nd period. We got to go to computer class. In 6th grade, you learn how to make videos with your computer and post it on Youtube. It's really fun.

"Look! It's Mabel's brother Dipper! I think he's hurt!" Max said. I rolled my eyes. Max has a crush on Mabel but she only thought of him as a friend which ashamed me because Max was a great guy.

Then I saw it. It was Dipper Pines, Mabel's twin brother. He looked hurt.

"He looks hurt..." I started. We looked at each other and we immediately knew the answer.

"SHAY." We growled at the same time.

We walked over to Dipper. He was with his sister Mabel, the new girl Christy, and his young friend Muhar.

"Woah what happened?" Max asked Mabel as soon as we got there.

"Shay beat up Dipper again."

"What is it? Just because he has a birthmark and is the smartest kid in school, and friends with a Tajikistani, doesn't mean he's not normal." I said.

"I don't know but we really have to stop Shay fast. He's so mean to everyone. He's even traumatized several people." Mabel said.

"We can help! There are 300 victims at school right? So all we have to do is gather them, other nice people in the school and rebel against Shay!" Max said happily. He was probably trying to impress Mabel by helping her brother defeat Shay.

"But one problem, no teacher apart from the nurse knows about Shay's evilness and plus there are like 2700 people at this school, and more than half of them are loyal or posse to Shay." Muhar said.

"I'm no genius but I think that's two problems." Mabel said.

"Oh right..." Max blushed.

"Well we better defeat Shay." a voice behind us said.

**North's POV**

I heard voices in the hallway. I was walking to 2nd period for computer class.

"But one problem, no teacher apart from the nurse knows about Shay's evilness and plus there are like 2700 people at this school, and more than half of them are loyal or posse to Shay." one of the voices said.

"I'm no genius but I think that's two problems." a familiar voice said. It must be Mabel, the twin sister of my crush. Dipper. I know he's a nerd but he's so cute! I can't help it! Only my hormones can!

"Oh right." another familiar voice said.

Yep. I saw the figures. It was Mabel, Max, Cameron, the new girl, and Muhar. Cameron and Max are my friends and Mabel is the twin of my crush Dipper (who I've never actually gotten a chance to talk to because I didn't want to be bullied, so I've only talked to Mabel before).

"Well we better defeat Shay." I said.

"North!" Mabel said.

"If we don't defeat Shay I won't ever have a chance with Dipper." About 8 people knew about my crush on Dipper. Mabel, Cameron, Muhar, and Max are 4 of those 8 people. I sighed.

Dipper didn't know about my crush luckily. He didn't even react because he was asleep sort of...

"You like my cousin?" The new girl said.

"Well...yeah." I blushed.

"Well if you like Dipper so much you'll help us defeat Shay right?" Dipper's cousin asked.

"I'd do anything for Dip." I said. The new girl and my friends smiled at me. And Mabel did too. I was happy that Dipper's sister liked me because if she liked me then Dipper would trust me.

"I'll get him to the nurse." Max said. Max tended to be quite buff so he was able to carry Dipper.

**Max's POV**

I carried Dipper over to the nurse. I can't believe Shay would do this. After finally reaching the nurse (the school was so large and Dipper was quite heavy), I talked to her asking for her help.

"Ms. Esrun, I need you to help my friend here. He got hurt by Shay." I said.

"Again?" Ms. Esrun, the nurse, groaned. "I just wish the principal could see through him and expell him. He's so mean to me!"

"Don't worry! Me and my friends will form a plan! We just need to think of one!"

"Well good luck, Shay is a toughie who changed society for the worst in Piedmont." Ms. Esrun said.

"Thanks." I said. I left to go to class.

"Mr. Max Larkens, you are tardy." The computer teacher, Mr. Boom, said. "Give me a good reason or you'll have to fill in a slip." If you were tardy you had to explain why you were tardy or you'd get to fill in a slip.

"My friend was hurt and couldn't move so I had to carry him to the nurse." I said.

"Works for me." Mr. Boom said. "OK friends today we're going to make a cartoon on the computer."

**Can you believe Shay hurt Dipper again? He really despises him. I wonder if he has a reason... *smirks***

**Do you really loathe Shay? If you don't, please do start to loathe him. Think of it like this. He tried to hurt your "Dippy Wippy" or whatever cute nickname you have for Dipper. Why would you like someone who does that?**


	4. Shay's last name sounds too familiar

**Hey it's me! Mulzypops! Now here's Chapter 4. I bet you were wondering why I was ASKING you to loathe Shay. Well I'm giving you a clue to help you. His last name is mentioned in this chapter. Can you figure out one of Shay's many secrets? **_**Everything**_** will be answered by the last 3 chapters, which take place during the actual series, so about a year after Dipper and Mabel's 6th grade.**

**Well, onto this chapter!**

**Dipper's POV**

After the nurse put band-aids on me again, I went to 2nd period for computer class. All I knew was that this year was going to be a heck of a ride! The biggest ride in my life!

**(Author: Yeah right. Just wait until summer of 2012 starts, and then you'll see about that. *Gravity Falls theme song is played at an extremely quiet volume*)**

I really wished Shay wasn't so mean. But I know exactly why he's been mean to me. All the way from the beginning. But I was busy filling in a tardy slip for Mr. Boom so I'll get back to you when I feel like explaining what really happened between me and Shay a long time ago.

"OK, Dipper, now let me catch you up. We are learning how to make a cartoon on a computer. Sketch a picture and see what you can make."

I focused really hard and thought of what I wanted to draw. I decided to draw a triangle with an eye. I don't know why but it seemed like a good idea for a cartoon. I'll call him William Piper! No...that sounds weird. What am I saying, I'm not supposed to be naming my cartoon!

After 2nd period ended, the day continued to drag on. 3rd period was science, 4th was Art. Nothing interesting. Blah blah blah...

Then it happened. 5th period, lunch. It was both the worst and best period of my life in Piedmont Main School.

Since all grades from 4 to 12 attend 5th period lunch, the cafeteria was super large, it was like a enormous restaurant. I sat with Muhar. I would have sat with Mabel and her friends but she's barely escaped the victims rank. If I sat with her, would Shay start bullying my sister? I sighed.

Speaking of the devil...

"Look it's Smarty Pants and Paki-Boy." Shay said. His posse and Josh laughed.

"OK that's it! For the last time I'm not from Pakistan! And stop picking on my friend!" Muhar said, suddenly getting a bit angry. "I'm tired of you trying to change everything and I'm tired of the principal adoring you! He may not know the real you, but I do! Now get out of here before..."

"Before you blow up Times Square?" Shay asked. He laughed.

"SERIOUSLY?" Muhar said frustrated.

Then Shay hurt me again. He slapped me in the face so hard that I fell off the lunch table. Everyone turned their eyes to me and Shay.

"Woah are you ok?" Muhar asked me.

"I need to go to Ms. Esrun for another band-aid." I said. I tried to get up but I couldn't.

People gasped. The lunch ladies looked angry. There was one particular old lunch lady who was really angry.

"Shay _Gleeful_, you are not to hurt Dipper Pines again, or I will send you to Principal Garrett's office! Kapeish?" one of the lunch ladies said in her scary nasal voice.

Shay was not scared.

"How about this, I keep hurting Dipper and you don't tell Principal Garrett."

Then he slapped me again as soon as I got up. I fell down.

"PRINCIPAL GARRETT! REMOVE SHAY GLEEFUL FOR BEING DISRESPECTFUL." the old lunch lady said over the walkie-talkie.

I could hear the principal's voice. "Really? Shay?"

"He hurt a student!"

"So the rumors are true?"

"I've only seen this once. I'm not sure yet."

"I'm still going to talk to him. Send him to the office.

**Shay's POV**

Dang it! Caught by the lunch lady! I thought it wouldn't be a big deal scaring her. I've scared the _12th_ graders before and I'm in _9th_ grade. But she ended up tattletaling to Principal Garrett. And for once Principal Garrett actually believed the rumor! I silently glared at the lunch lady as the principal came to carry me to the office. But it's not fair! I OWN THIS SCHOOL! I OWN THIS TOWN!

"Shay Gleeful, I see this is the first time you've committed an offense to school rules." Principal Garrett told me.

"Yes." I lied. That's totally not true. I bullied about 300 students, and my favorite target was none than other Dipper Pines.

"Really, because I've noticed other students reported you bullying them. I didn't believe them but you hurting our smartest student may be a clue."

"I promise they're lying!" I said quickly.

"OK fine Shay, you are getting off with a warning but you must apologize..."

"Sorry Principal Garrett."

"...to Dipper. Oh and by the way 3 strikes and you will be expelled."

"Fine." I said. I walked back to the lunchroom. "Sorry!" I spat at Dipper. But heck knows I don't mean it. I had an issue in the past with Dipper. It involved my 13th birthday...that's all I'll say for now.

**No one's POV**

Everyone has been buzzing about Shay's first official offense. It made Dipper famous, but not popular. In fact, none than other Muhar Jabhed was still Dipper's only friend at school.

Dipper has a chance to change that, if he can change society back to normal and expell Shay for good. But in order to do that it won't take just students' help, but also the teachers. And that will not be easy because all of them seem to adore him. Except Ms. Esrun. And now, the lunch lady. Let's leave some hope for the readers that the teachers will report this to Principal Garrett and Shay gets expelled.

**OK! So your first hints are this: Shay and Dipper had a dispute on Shay's 13th birthday. And Shay's last name is the same as Gideon's. Hmmm...let's try to connect the dots here. Nah, I'm going to let you guess keep guessing. *Smirks***


	5. Thinking of Plans

**Hey guys! It's time for chapter 5! But before I do that, I'm going to answer a few questions for you.**

**1. So some of you were wondering how Muhar's family reacted to 9/11. Well they were upset but they got over it because they were not in America at the time. Muhar's family left Tajikistan for America in 2010. Muhar is teased for being Muslim and also Shay and his posse call him "Paki-boy" even though he's a Tajikistani, not a Pakistani.**

**2. Dipper drawing Bill Cipher cartoons, I bet you were wondering about that! Well, Dipper felt somewhat connected to the idea, but since he didn't know about Gravity Falls until the year 2012, and it's only 2011 right now in the story, he didn't know that his cartoon actually existed as a demon.**

**3. Shay as a matter of fact is Gideon's older cousin. You'll get a little bit more info on that later.**

**4. Finally, the Shay-Dipper dispute at the B-Day party. That will be answered in a future chapter. I'm not sure which chapter I should mention it in though. Help me out here plz!**

**Now, Chapter 5!**

**Dipper's POV**

I really hated Shay. Not only am I now famous at my school but his posse hate me for almost expelling their "friend". And Shay really put me down. Am I really a loser? Thank goodness Muhar stood up for me at school. I really wish I had his guts to stand up to the biggest bully in school. But I don't.

If there was anyone I despised most in my life, it was Shay Gleeful.

**(Author: Yeah wait until you meet his cousin Gideon. He's even worse. You'll see that in the summer of 2012.)**

I didn't even know how I could continue living in a town where people teased me. I really wish I was Mabel. She had way better social skills than me. Today's the day I'm asking my parents if I can go to Tel Aviv, Israel, and live with my aunt Hirsch. I'd take a bus to Los Angeles (because when there's no bus to reach where we're going, we go to Los Angeles then fly from there), then fly to Tel Aviv from there. Muhar always uses Los Angeles Airport when he's going to Tajikistan during winter break, even though San Francisco Airport is way closer (fares are probably cheaper in L.A. than San Fran, at least for some of us here). Of course Muhar always has to have a layover in Dubai...

"Ahem...Mom, Dad, can I talk to both of you?" I said as soon as they both came from work. Mom works in San Francisco and Dad works in Lakeport, California.

"Sure."

"I really don't like living in Piedmont...I really don't like Shay and I just want to move away. And I was thinking I could move in with Aunt Hirsch?"

"No honey. Israel is far away and you wouldn't be with us or with your sister. And besides, how would you get there on your own? You're 11 years old." Mom said. **(Dipper turns 12 later in the story.)**

I sighed. All the excuses! I wouldn't be with Mom or Dad, or with Mabel, or I couldn't get there alone... yeah right. I love my family but Shay is too hard to deal with.

"I could take a bus to Los Angeles then fly the 'nonstop' to Tel Aviv. They have one right? I remember taking a flight from Los Angeles to Tel Aviv."

"Look son, we're sorry about Shay and we'll do everything we can to help you, but we have our jobs and you kids have school!" Dad said.

"But...!" I started to complain.

"No buts. I know you don't like it here but what are we supposed to do? Get your great-uncle Stan to attack him?" Mom said, rolling her eyes.

I sighed. My great-uncle Stan got in trouble alot. He was strong, and he was a criminal. He lived in an off-the-map town, that I've never really been to. I wonder where it is... **(Author: Yes, we're talking about Gravity Falls, Oregon.)**

I went upstairs, shook my head, and began to sob.

**Mabel's POV**

I heard sobbing noises upstairs. I easily knew it was Dipper. Why would he be crying? Then the answer popped right in my head. _Shay_.

I immediately told Christy. "Dipper's broken down now. Of course it's Shay's fault. We better do something fast. Plus it's not going to be easy. Muhar's his only friend, apart from me, and he doesn't even talk to me at school because he's afraid that Shay will start picking on me as well. He's a good brother but this has gone too far."

"Agreed. Let's call Muhar." Christy said.

After about 10 minutes, Muhar was at our house.

"Look, the only teachers who know about this are Ms. Esrun and the lunch lady. 300 students know about this. 900 students are against this act of tyranny. So we're going to have to form a huge alliance in order to get rid of the bully who has disgraced Piedmont once and for all!" Muhar said. "Just one problem, all the victims are in different grades. It's not going to be easy to gather everyone."

"We can't gather everyone. Most people are too afraid of Shay." Christy said.

"So what? I'm not afraid of him even though he calls me Paki-Boy."

"Maybe we can call Cameron, Max, and North! They could help!" I said. I dialed their numbers, they were individual.

"I'll be over in 30 minutes. I just need to get some milk from the store so I can feed my cat Fluffy. He's so adorable! You should meet him!" Cameron said.

"Thanks but I'm more of a pig person. I'd love to have a pet pig one day. What would I call him though?" I said.

When I called Max, he said, "I'll be right there."

I rolled my eyes. Max always had an enormous crush on me but I always just thought of him as a friend. Besides, Cameron has a crush on him. Only North and I know about it.

North also came right away because she liked my twin brother Dipper so it made sense why she came over.

"So Dipper is in a slump because of Shay so we have to do something. Any ideas?" I asked.

"Maybe seeing me will help. He may like me you know." North said.

"Dipper's never even said one word to you, you know that right?" I pointed out. "I need ideas people!"

"We just need to find proof to the principal that he's been mean to the students! When the students tell him directly he doesn't believe them. So we're going to need other evidence." Max said.

"Duh." Cameron said.

"Did you just duh me?" Max asked.

"Uh, a duh!" Cameron said.

They started arguing.

"STOP!" I yelled.

They stopped immediately.

"Someone tell me they have an idea!" I said.

"I have an idea!" North said. "It's a great idea trust me!"

"North, what you got? We need to help my cousin fast!" Christy asked.

"This may not work but maybe we can form a protest with other students to put in security cameras in the school! The school's been robbed so many times because there are no security cameras! If we install them not only can the school look at events, but we can use the cameras to expose Shay!" North said.

"North that's a great idea!" I said. "You're brilliant!"

"Thanks! Um...could you maybe tell Dipper that? I mean..." she giggled and blushed.

I rolled my eyes.

_The next day..._

**Dipper's POV**

Time for another painful day of school. I called everyone in my family to ask if I could move in with them. Heck I even considered my criminal grunkle Stan! But no, they said that my parents wouldn't approve. I sighed. I guess my fate is to be the loser for another 4 years, until Shay finally Piedmont leaves for college.

**Christy's POV**

Yesterday I heard my cousin Dipper calling people? He used the phone all night, trying to ask the family if he could move in with them. Ok, Shay, that's it!

I walked in the school, but instead of going to the 11th grade hall, because I'm in 11th grade, I went straight to the 9th grade hallway to confront Shay.

"YOU BROKE MY COUSIN!" I yelled.

"Who's your cousin again? I hope she's as hot as you!" Shay said. I threw up in my mouth silently.

"EXCUSE ME? DIPPER PINES? YOU CALL HIM SMARTY-PANTS, HE'S YOUR FAVORITE TARGET? HELLO?"

"I'm so sorry that you're related to that sorry butt excuse of a boy." Shay said.

"You need to knock it off! It's gone too far! He's considering moving because of you! He called everyone, he even paid extra money to make a call into Israel!"

"Finally. I thought that boy would never leave."

"Why do you hate Dipper so much, you big bully?"

"He ruined my 13th birthday! He revealed my biggest secret to everyone!"

People started giggling at the mention of 'biggest secret', but then he glared at them and they stopped and ran.

The bell rang and 1st period began. "I'LL BE BACK!" I yelled at Shay.

**And that wraps up Chapter 5! What's Shay's biggest secret? I'll give you a hint... it involves the same species of Bear-O's. And no I don't mean a bear. I'm talking about puppets. Can you piece everything together? I bet you can't! If you can, then well done! *smirks***

**Tune in for Chapter 6, which skips a week after Chapter 5! Plus Grunkle Stan makes an appearance! Yes, Grunkle Stan, the one with the rough voice and the fez. He visits Piedmont!**


	6. Grunkle Stan

**OK now here is Chapter 6! I decided to throw in Grunkle Stan for this chapter, just to please all of you! :)**

**Enjoy! Even fresher than a pizza and a Mozart album combined!**

**North's POV**

_1 week later..._

I had already gotten 30 kids in on the action of the new protest to get security cameras in our school! Most of them are victims of either Shay himself or his posse.

Ally, Clare, John, Mabel, Sally, Jake, Skai, Paige, Mario, Bradley, Cameron, Max, Christy, and Charlotte, just to name a few, agreed to get security cameras. Most of them wanted it to protect the school from its frequent robberies, but they all agreed that Shay's reign over Piedmont's society should end.

In fact, anyone who likes Dipper gets teased almost as much as him. I always am forced to steer clear from him to make sure that Shay doesn't pick on me. But then again, you pick on me and you WILL be sorry.

Oh, did anyone hear Dipper and Mabel's great-uncle is coming to visit? His name is Stanford Pines, so he's probably on the dad's side of the family. He sounds intriguing, especially since there's a greedy criminal with the same name.

You don't think Dipper's great uncle Stan and the criminal Stanford Pines are the same person, do you?

"Just another person to pick on." Shay's voice suddenly cut in.

Why was I speaking my thoughts aloud.

"I'd pick on you for having a crush on that pipsqueak Smarty-Pants, but I'm not going to. You're too hot to be punished." He winked at me and I gagged. Sure he's handsome but he's also a big meanie. Didn't he flirt with Christy a week back? What a player.

**Dipper's POV**

Me and Muhar were walking to lunch again. Unfortunately, I could not Shay's wrath so my parents accommadated me by saying I can eat lunch with the nurse. Muhar and I were going to split up before meeting up again.

"Hey Muhar, I heard there's a new school play. It's called _Play It Again, Mozart! _and they're looking for the lead. The lead plays a piano in the last scene. Are you going to audition?"

"Might have to. But my grandpa's not doing well and we might be moving back to Tajikistan by the time winter break starts. We are US citizens and Tajik citizens as well, and my parents have been trying to request American authorities to let us keep US citizenship alot even though we're living here right now, so I suspect we might be moving back to Dushanbe."

I was crushed by that comment. My only friend might be moving back to Tajikistan. How else was I going to pass the school day? He was the one who defended me from Shay, and the only one who would. Everyone was too afraid to defend me. Not even my sister would help me because I told her she shouldn't talk to me at school to avoid getting picked on. She agreed immediately.

"I hope you don't move. You're my only friend."

"I know. I love it here and I really love the styles here. We were pretty poor in Tajikistan. When I came to the United States everything changed. I was introduced to technology and video games!" Muhar said.

"Well dude, if you end up going then we better make our last days worth it. You are like a little brother to me honestly."

"And you are like a big brother to me."

We seperated at the lunchroom. Shay immediately glared at me and I ran from the lunchroom right away.

**Ms. Esrun's POV**

I'm Ms. Esrun the nurse. I bet you're wondering why my last name is weird. I mean, why would they call my last name "nurse" backwards? It sounded too weird to me. But that's not the point right now.

A knock on the door came.

"Hi Dipper."

"Hi Ms. Esrun."

"Let me guess. Shay?"

"No, my parents told me I'm going to eat in here for the next 4 years."

"Guess we might as well get used to each other. Heck I've already seen you a thousand times to fix your boo-boos."

"Don't remind me."

**Mabel's POV**

_After the school day ended..._

I'm so excited! Grunkle Stan is coming to California! I've only met him once at a family reunion in Atlanta, and it was really fun! He was so funny, telling me jokes. He even told me he was going to be a child laborer. What does child labor mean? I don't know!

I got my sweater on before I went downstairs.

"Is Grunkle Stan here yet?" I asked Dad.

"No, not yet honey. Why do you like my uncle so much?"

"He's so funny!"

"Maybe me and Mommy send you to his house next year. I doubt it though considering it's all the way in Oregon and there's no scheduled service to his town."

"True."

The doorbell rang. "He's here, he's here!"

"Hi Grunkle Stan!"

"Hey Mabel! You want to make counterfit money with Dipper later?" **(Reference to their family bonding trip in the Piedmont County Jail, mentioned in episode 2 "Gobblewonker")**

"Sure. Right now he can't though. He's getting bullied by this kid named Shay, and he's been really down."

"No one messes with my great-nephew! I'm going to go bet the tar out of him! Then maybe steal some cash from his house..."

I laughed at that last part. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it. It's not like he's an actual criminal or anything...

**Grunkle Stan's POV**

I can't believe a jerk would mess up a Pines family member like that! No one gets away with messing with a Pines! Dipper's a bit weak though. It was right now when I decided I'm going to have to toughen him up so when the world fights, he fights back. **(Reference to Dreamscapers)**

Shay and his friends were hanging out by the pool. I could tell which one was Shay. He had slick hair but a super high weird voice.

"Hey hey hey!" I yelled.

"Oh well if it isn't some random old man!" Shay said. He and his posse giggled. He's worse than that local back in my town - I think her name was Pacifica or somethin' like that. She stinks.

"I'll show you who's the old man! You can't mess with my great-nephew kid!"

"Who's your great-nephew?" Shay asked confused.

"Oh I'll tell you who, Dipper Pines, that's who!"

"Oh that obnoxious no-good kid? Yeah he's stupid. Wait, you're his great-uncle Stan?"

"Yeah, and now I'm going to tear you apart!"

I tried to beat up Shay but I failed because stupid security pulled him back to the house he was visiting. Luckily they didn't know I was THE Stanford Pines, who stole from several countries around the world. Heck, I even stole a few pictures from an art museum in Tokyo!

_Later..._

Me, Mabel, and Dipper were making counterfit money for fun but after my comment, "You call that Ben Franklin? He looks like a woman!", I later got arrested with Dipper and Mabel. The county jail was pretty cold but luckily I got bailed out by my nephew, Roderick Pines (Dipper and Mabel's dad).

**And that wraps up Chapter 6! Are you glad I threw in some Grunkle? Tune in for the next chapter!**


	7. Shay beats up Muhar :(

**Hey guys! Which one of you is celebrating your B-Day today? Haha just kidding just trying to annoy you! But why would I do that if I'm NOT being possessed by Bill Cipher...not at all... *backs away***

**Now here's chapter 7! This is the first time Shay hurts Muhar head-on!**

**Muhar's POV**

_1 day later..._

Dipper stopped coming with me to lunch because of Shay. He started eating with Ms. Esrun. So I did what I could to avenge Dipper just in case I do move back to Tajikistan and become a poor kid once again.

I had an intense workout last night, my first in about a year, and then I went to face Shay in the lunchroom myself.

"Yo, what'cha do to Dipper?" I yelled at him.

"Just got rid of the biggest loser once and for all!" Shay said. "Oh by the way Josh has something to say to you."

Uch not again.

"Hey Paki-Boy, you plan on destroying anything today?"

Everyone laughed. I started to glare. "Don't make me tell everyone about your big secret!" I yelled. I bet your wondering, what's his big secret? Well, Shay used to be a Muppets fanboy. Yes, that's right, he used to be a Muppets fanboy! I don't know the full details because Dipper learned this in October 2010 and I moved to America in November 2010.

"You wouldn't dare!" He yelled. "Plus I have a psychic cousin so you can't mess with me!" Shay said.

"Oh so you're getting your cousin Gideon to deal with me? Are you too cowardish to beat me yourself?" I taunted. That did it.

"I'm SO going to get you Paki-Boy!" He growled. He ran to my table and punched me.

"Shay Gleeful, to the principal's office!" The lunch lady ordered Shay.

Before I knew it, I was at the nurse getting a band-aid.

**Shay's POV**

Oh dang it! Not again! If I got caught one more time I'd get expelled! I just need to make sure I scare the lunch lady enough so she doesn't report me, and I also need to make sure no one installs those security cameras. Otherwise I'm going to have to call my cousin Gideon.

Not that's he's going to come though because he's travelling America for his psychic act. Heck, he's so popular their planning him to have some shows in Canada and England as well! He's not really psychic though. I actually built him a robot that allowed him to spy on people but it's not easy to use it. He always has to hide it where no one would see it, which isn't easy if he's performing in smaller towns, like his hometown in Gravity Falls, wherever that is, for example. But no one knows that. I'm glad I could help Gideon with a (fake) legacy.

Now what was I talking about? Oh yes, I was reported to the office again.

"Now, Shay Gleeful, I assume this is your 2nd offense." Principal Garrett said.

"Yes sir." I lied. I've done about 4,963 offenses, literally. I've been counting. I popped my collar.

"Well you are getting a call home and a detention but you will not be expelled. One more time though and you will be expelled which means you'd be kicked out of the only school for grades 4-12 in Piedmont."

"Yes sir. I understand." I said.

I walked away. I wasn't smiling but at least I still got one more chance though! I gotta be sneaky about my bullying though because I'm pretty sure Gideon wouldn't drop his tour for me. He only likes me because I'm in his family. I only like him because he has lots of powers.

**And that wraps up Chapter 7! Did you know Shay built the Gideon-bot for Gideon? Surprise surprise right? And plus he's a Muppets fanboy? That's his big secret all along? Surprise surprise at that too!**

**Well I'm going to see what's going on with Pine Tr- I mean Dipper. Remember reality is a- I mean, laters! I'm totally not being possessed by Bill...*sweats nervously***


	8. Muhar's 2nd Friend

**Hi guys! If you were wondering, yes I was being possessed by Bill last chapter. He tried to use me as a human sacrifice for one of his plans. Luckily Dipper helped me out. Thanks bro! :)**

**Before I begin, I'd like to give a little insider to those who read my other story, "How It All Goes Wrong". Constellation will not be an official member of the crew for Part III and I will not be a member at all for Part III. I get arrested in Part III which I will explain later. Constellation tries to fly on an airplane to their first Asian destination, Delhi, to join the crew on their search for the alien superweapon in the continent, but his plane ends up crashing in Europe (don't worry, everyone is alive!), which will be the backstory for his absence. :(**

**Now here's chapter 8! North talks to Muhar. Now if you'll excuse me I need to lock my windows so Bill doesn't break in again.**

**North's POV**

Shay attacked Muhar today. First Dipper and now his friend? What's next, his sister? Ally and Clare? Cameron? Max? Am I next? Oh forget the questions, this needs to end! I decided to talk to Muhar today after school.

I knocked on the door. The door creaked. Muhar stood there.

"Sup." He said.

"Nothin' much, just really sick of Shay. Hey Muhar, is Dipper signing up for the play? I'm the female lead in the play!" I said hopefully. I signed up for the lead and I got in. I really hoped Dipper was in the play so I'd get a chance to talk to him. I really, really liked him.

"No he's not signing up." Muhar said. "I was going to sign up for the male lead because of the piano part at the end but I might be moving back to Tajikistan this winter so I thought we take the risk? The lead was given to Joel Kay. He's going to be a good Mozart, I can tell. We're not friends but we've talked and he's a really good pianist."

"Oh." I said disappointed. I'm glad for Joel, but I really wanted Dipper to be the lead. Sure he can't play piano but I...I just hoped I guess.

"Hey, how's things going with the security camera installation support group? Whew, that's hard to say!" I asked.

"Got about 200 members, and about half are victims of Shay or his posse. They all agree that he should really cut it out."

"Huh."

"Hey you seem to be smiling whenever you talk about Dipper. Do you like, you know, like him or something?"

"Um..." I was cornered. Muhar could find out that I like his best friend.

"Fine! I have a crush on your best friend!" I yelled.

"Hey it's cool. I think he'd like you." He said. "Hey you don't seem to be afraid of helping him out. Maybe I could put in a good word for you for Dip."

"Really?" I blushed. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah." Muhar said. "You two would be adorable to end up together. And that's coming from a Muslim... Muslims can't even date!"

**(Author: True story for those Muslims. They go from friends, skip the dating, get engagement, then get married. Oh by the way, North and Dipper might end up together, unless Mr. and Mrs. Pines don't make him and Mabel move to Gravity Falls in summer 2012 and Dipper doesn't fall for Wendy...)**

"That means alot. Thanks." I said.

"Hey your welcome. Would you, you know, be my friend?"

"Sure, why not?" I said. Muhar had finally gotten his second friend. It was a sad thought but hey, he did it. That kid's really nice. Especially since he's going to put a good word for me with Dipper. I silently did cartwheels in my head.

**Sorry for the shortening of the chapters, I don't have as much time in my awake time as I used to!**

** Lioness Denity: Sorry but your character is not being submitted. Guests can submit however, the story takes place BEFORE Dipper and Mabel go to Gravity Falls, and since you live there, your character is not being submitted. Maybe patch your idea up and I'll reconsider. Thanks.**


	9. Muhar's Leaving America!

**Better type this fast I only have 10 minutes. Let's go!**

**Max's POV**

_1 day later, just after school_

I talked to Dipper today. We're not officially friends, I'm just trying to help him so I can get a good impression on his sister. Plus Dip seems like a nice guy and he doesn't deserve all the bad attention.

The students who are supporting installing security cameras at Piedmont Main is going well with over 250 agreeable students. If we hit 1000, we'll officially be allowed to launch security cameras at the school! I hope this works out for Dip's sake. He really deserves it after his hard life.

I had a fight with Cameron today. She asked me why I was so into Mabel. And I told her that she was perfect. Then I snapped at her asking her why she acts like a cat sometimes? She says it's her 'adorable' cat Fluffy. I just wish my friendship wasn't this complicated. It was way easier until I met Mabel. I sighed.

**Dipper's POV**

After Max went home, I went to bed. A lot of thoughts raced through my head.

_1: Shay. He was really a pain. I just wish it hadn't come all down to this. I mean being a Muppets fan isn't that bad right? It's actually nice. But that's not the point. He's changed over the years and now I only have Muhar to help me out. But of course it's not that easy. He bullies lots of kids and I'm his favorite target because of the B-Day incident._

_2: Muhar. I hoped he wouldn't move back to Tajikistan. He said he'd be bringing the technology with him luckily since he earned money when he first moved to America. His parents are looking at fares and he got more frequent calls form his grandpa so it was very likely._

_3: North. Muhar's been talking a bit about her. I think she's friends with Mabel. Does Muhar like her or something? I doubt it because he can't date anyone according to texts from texts that are sacred in his religion. Maybe he's putting in a good word because she has a crush on me? Yeah right. I'm not even attractive! I'm probably going to end up living in my mom's basement when I grow up. I hope not._

_4: Cameron and Max. They seemed to have a good bond but something was off between them. I think Cameron likes him but Max likes Mabel. I wouldn't be too surprised by that._

_5: Mabel. How'd she get caught all into this? Oh that's right, me. I really wish I lived anywhere BUT Piedmont. She'd do better off without me anyways. I've always been bad luck to her._

I sighed before I fell asleep.

_2 days later..._

Muhar came over. Saturday was the saddest day of my life.

"Hey Muhar. What's new?"

"Nothing much, just went to the mosque today and I overheard my parents talking. I'm sorry but I am moving back to Tajikistan."

A tear went down my face. "Please don't leave me! Your my only friend!" I said.

"Sorry but Grandpa's not feeling well."

"When do you go?"

"I go in a month. I'm flying from San Francisco this time though."

"Well when you go to the airport, I'll be there to say goodbye to you. You're like a brother to me." I said.

"For me too." He said. We hugged.

_Back in Present Day_

I still remember that day like it was only yesterday even though it was a few months ago. I don't have any friends here. I'm popular but only because I defeated Shay, the person no one seemed to like. Not even his posse. Should I move to Gravity Falls for the summer? My parents supported it but I wasn't so sure. If it were 2011, I would definately leave. It's 2012 now so things are in fact different now.

**Aw, Dipper and Muhar. It's a nice brotherly bond. Well gotta go bye! TTYL!**


	10. Shay talks to Cashmere

**Here's chapter 10 and this time I have a bit more time! Also since Lil Ol Gravity Falls returned and we have a decent relationship on fanfiction, she let me borrow Cashmere for this chapter. It's just a phone conversation but it's really interesting.**

**Shay's POV**

I've heard rumors that Muhar is moving back to Tajikistan. I hope this is true because then I can finally extract revenge on Dipper Pines for embarrassing me at the B-Day party! I can still remember it all.

**Flashback**

_"Guys I'm bored. We're out of pizza. Let's do something at least!" Dipper said._

_"Why not hide-and-go-seek? We got nothing else to do anyways." I suggested._

_"Good idea." Jack said._

_I hid in the closet because I thought no one would find me there. But as soon as I went in there I realized my mistake. The Muppets! You see I was a big fan of Muppets at the time, having all the movies and a few episodes from the old TV show. They were my idols. But people forgot all about them later and I can't have my new friends knowing that I am a fan! I'm 13 for goodness sake! Oh they won't find me. I'm in the closet._

_**20 minutes later in the flashback**_

_I heard Dipper's voice._

_"I smell something. It smells faintly of grape deoderant." Dipper said._

_"You think it's Shay?" asked Josh._

_"Perhaps. He does wear grape deoderant." said Lincoln._

_"Let's find out." said Chase._

_They opened it and found me. "And you found me!" I said. I was hoping no one would find out about my stuff._

_"And your Muppets stuff!" laughed Josh._

_Everyone began laughing. Except Dipper. His face was basically saying, "I'm sorry." He didn't actually say it though._

_Since Dipper smelt my deoderant, that's how people found me. I never watched any Muppet stuff again. I started picking on Dipper but I knew I'd have to change society completely otherwise people would be suspicious on me picking on Dipper alone._

**End of flashback**

You see, that's why I'm hard on Dipper as well as other students. And now I can finally get my revenge! I need some ideas though. I dialed the phone.

"Cashmere Gleeful. Explain this before I hurt you." the voice said.

"Hey cousin it's me, Shay!" I said.

"Oh." she said disappointed. She had a crush on our little cousin Gideon, which is weird and obnoxious but hey I don't make fun of it.

"You just did!" She said. Oh did I speak aloud?

"I need some ideas for revenge on my enemy Dipper Pines."

"MURDER." She said immediately.

"No. I'd get arrested!"

"Well come on knucklehead, I'd only help Gideon with this stuff!" Cashmere said.

"Any other ideas than murder?" I asked.

"How about kidnap him then throw him in the trash. He'll get taken to the dump!" she said. "It's far-fetched and dirty but it might work."

"I think that'll do cousin. I really should be nicer to you." I said.

I heard a small "Yes!" over the phone. It was Cashmere's obviously. Her nasal voice is so easy to notice.

"But I'm not going to! Haha! Well gotta go cousin, I'll see you at the family reunion in Gravity Falls next year. Wherever the heck Gravity Falls is..." I said.

"See you then." she said.

Finally. Thursday is dumpster day so I need to have a plan to get him to the trash can. I just needed to think.

**And he has a plan! I wonder how it'll turn out... thanks again to Lil Ol Gravity Falls to letting me borrow Cashmere!**


	11. Dipper's been kidnapped!

**Sorry for not updating for a few days I wasn't feeling great. I still don't know how I'm feeling but no reason to keep you guys waiting! By the way you'll be able to find out some secrets about Shay by looking at my profile! Be sure to look at it!**

**Now without further ado, here is Chapter 11!**

**Dipper's POV**

_2 weeks later_

It's been 2 weeks since Muhar told me he'd be leaving America. It's been a week since Muhar left America. Shay's been treating me worse. In fact he's scared me so bad that now whenever a teacher catches him fighting I lie FOR him! I have so many chances to stop this madness but I can't because I've lost my self-esteem. I'm broken. I can just remember our most recent fight.

_Flashback_

I was eating alone at the lunch table. Since I tried to stay happy when I had my last week with my friend Muhar, my parents thought I was strong enough to go back to the lunchroom. It worked out fine until Muhar left a week ago.

"Hey smarty-pants!" a voice said so familiar. It was Shay.

"Paki-Boy is gone so he can't defend you anymore. So be sure to enjoy your last days in public because soon you'll be all alone! I intend to get rid of you (without murdering you of course because then I'd get arrested) and I WILL!" Shay said.

He began to punch me really hard. I couldn't fight back. My eyes closed and I fell down on the ground. I was not dead luckily.

"Woah woah woah what's going on!" Principal Garrett said walking in.

"Tell him the truth and you will regret it!" Shay whispered in my ear.

"I was so tired because I couldn't sleep last night so I ended up falling down. Shay had to keep on trying to wake me up. You're a good friend." I lied. In truth Shay was no longer my friend, and I was able to sleep fine last night.

"Yeah! What he said..." Shay said nervously. Principal Garrett looked suspiciously at us and raised an eyebrow then smiled again, "Ho ho ho! That's good! Glad to see you two are finally getting along! Keep it going!" he said and he left. I blew it and now he has freedom to hurt me whenever he wants.

_End of Flashback_

My thoughts were interrupted by a doorbell.

My mom opened it and it was none than other Shay Gleeful.

"Who are you?" my mom asked.

"I'm Shay. Now out of the way. I have a _special present_ for you Dipper." he said, with emphasis on 'special present'. He then ran right through Mom then carried me out of the house.

"HELP!" I yelled. "I'm being kidnapped!"

"Dipper!" Mom yelled. And that might be the last time I see the light of day.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him while he carried me down the streets.

"Because you ruined my life! My 13th birthday sound familiar?" Shay asked.

"I'm SORRY about that!" Dipper said.

"It's too late for sorry! Now, I have a special plan for you!" Shay said. He threw me into a garbage can. I felt it move before it stopped moving. A rumbling noise was heard. And that's where I realized it. "I'm headed straight to the dump!"

**Mabel's POV**

I was busy knitting a new sweater when I heard a noise. It was my mom.

"EVERYONE COME DOWNSTAIRS!" Mom yelled. "DIPPER IS IN TROUBLE!"

I immediately rushed down. Dipper's in trouble?

"Dipper was...kidnapped...by Shay." Mom said. She started crying. "I'm a terrible mother!"

"Honey calm down." Dad said. "We'll rescue Dipper." He was worried too, I could tell by his expression, but he acted calm.

"But how?" I asked.

"We can call the police." Christy said.

"But how is that even a good idea? We don't even know where Shay took Dipper! It's gotten worse since Muhar left." Mabel said.

"I know, we could call Grunkle Stan!" Christy said.

"But how will Grunkle Stan help?"

"That's true..."

"Let's just call him, and we'll see what he has to say."

_On the phone with Grunkle Stan_

"Hi Grunkle Stan!" I said when he picked up the phone.

"Hey kiddo! How you doing?" Mabel said.

"Not that great. Dipper was kidnapped by Shay."

"What!? But I thought I told that no-good-kid to put his greasy hands away from my nephew!"

"We don't know where he is. You've kidnapped people before, right? We need your smarts in crime to help us find out what Shay did and where Dipper is."

"I'm coming. ROAD SAFETY LAWS, PREPARE TO BE IGNORED!" he yelled as he hung up. In one hour (way quicker than normal since his house is a four hour drive) he was here.

"When I would kidnap someone, I would put them in a place the cops would never suspect. When I kidnapped my ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend, I locked him in an abandoned barber shop. Ha, you should have seen the look on Thistle's face!" Grunkle Stan.

"But all the barber shops are still open so that's ruled out." I said. "I hope we can find Dipper."

"We'll find him Mabel I promise." Grunkle Stan said.

"We better find him! Your our only hope!" Mom said.

"Mom's a little stressed." I said.

"I can tell." Grunkle Stan said. "And usually it's your dad that's stressed about stuff."

I giggled a little and gave a sad smile at Grunkle Stan. He smiled back.

**Awwwww, the family. :)**

**I just hope they find Dipper soon otherwise he'll die in the dumpster! REVIEWZ PLEAZE!**


	12. Ralph

**Here's chapter 12 people! If you want to find out more secrets on Shay check my profile! He has quite a few secrets. **

**And for those of you reading "How It All Goes Wrong", that story returns 5/15/14! Then I'll be altering between the two stories. 5/15/14-5/20/14 to How It All Goes Wrong then 5/20/14-5/25/14 to If Only then back to How It All Goes Wrong, utilizing 5-day schedules, until this story ends at around chapter 22.**

**And by the way, I just added the CameronXMax stuff for fun. MaxXMabel will happen and Cameron gets over Max.**

**North's POV**

I got a text.

"Dipper kidnapped. Help." sent from Mabel to Cameron, Max, North.

I immediately rushed to Dipper and Mabel's house. I really wish this Shay drama never happened.

When I got home I saw Dipper's mom and dad, Dipper's sister Mabel, Dipper and Mabel's great-uncle Stanford, and our friends Cameron and Max. Muhar went back to Tajikistan so he couldn't help us unfortunately.

"We need to find out where Dipper is. Any ideas?" Mabel asked.

"We can look at Shay's wereabouts using footprints." Max said.

"Only the police has the footprint detector. Idiot." Cameron said. She didn't really mean idiot because she has a crush on Max, however.

"We can go to them can't we!" I said.

"No no no! We can't go to the cops! I'm a wanted criminal and if they see me they'll arrest me!" Stan said.

I sighed frustratedly.

"So what, are we supposed to ask people about Shay?" Mabel asked.

"I got this." Dipper's mom Ariel said. She dialed 911.

"Hello. My son is missing. He was kidnapped. Suspects? Shay Gleeful. Last seen 3 hours ago. My name is Ariel Pines. His name is Matthew Karl Pines, but we all call him Dipper. Yes. Thanks. Bye."

"Why'd you call the cops Ariel?" Stan yelled. Everyone ignored him.

"So what'd the police say?" I asked Mrs. Pines.

"They'd look for him and interrogate him but they have to get a warrant first so basically we have to wait until there's a warrant to investigate Shay's house."

"Why'd you let him in, in the first place?" Max asked Mrs. Pines

"I didn't, he shoved past me."

"Huh." Cameron said.

"And the worst part is tommorrow is mine and Dipper's birthday!" Mabel said. "I had big plans for it!"

"We'll find him, I promise." I said to Mabel, patting her on the back. But frankly I was afraid I would be wrong.

**Dipper's POV**

_1 day after the kidnapping_

It's my birthday and I'm in the dumpster alone. It just doesn't feel that great. A bunch of litter and smoke is around me and there's fire at the bottom. **(Toy Story 3 reference, anyone?)**

I didn't want to die! I didn't want to! My lungs stopped breathing air until a crane picked me up. It was a man I didn't know.

"Hey hey! What's a 11 year old kid doing here?" the man asked.

"First off today's my birthday I'm 12 now! Second off, I was kidnapped!"

"Hmmmm..." the man said.

"Sorry about that. I live about two hours away. I'll take you to my house. Hop on I'll take you up to Whitehorn."

I immediately nodded.

"What's your name kid?"

"My name is D-D-Dipper!" I said a bit shakily.

"I'm Ralph. Nice to meet you kid."

"Thanks for rescuing me sir."

"Anytime kid."

**Thank goodness for Ralph! What will the Pines do about the search? And why is Grunkle Stan so worried about the cops?** **Shay will get arrested next chapter but there's still lots more to go!**


	13. Decitizenized

**Chapter 13 is here! Chapter 13 is here! I'm really excited for it. By the way, tomorrow is the day that "How It All Goes Wrong" restarts up...**

** GravityFallsMD: Sorry again about doing CameronXMax in my story. I didn't know both of you were real people otherwise I wouldn't have done that (without asking). Sorry.**

**Shay's POV**

_2 days after Chapter 11_

I woke up to remember the best - and worst - day of my life. Dipper Pines is finally gone! I finally extracted my revenge on him! 151 people down, 300 to go. Yes I have verbally tortured 150 other students because I have 452 rivals total (Muhar left America so I didn't have to torture him). YES! Well time to get rid of my other rivals. This could take a while.

I went to school and bullied my rivals. Usual usual. Then 5th period came.

"Alright the jig is up!" yelled Mabel as she angrily walked up to me. People started staring at us and gasped. Uh-oh. Better try to charm her.

"Hey babe." I said.

"We're not dating you evil player! You can't charm me like you do to other girls!" Mabel yelled. "I know you kidnapped my brother!"

Everyone gasped.

"Well what's your proof? You can't prove it because no security cameras are around!"

"My mom saw it happen."

"I told everyone that Dipper didn't show up because he's sick. So everyone thinks Dipper is SICK. Just as long as Principal Garrett, nor my family, nor the police find out that I tortured 151 people including your pathetic brother of yours, I AM SAFE! HAHAHAHA!"

Principal Garrett walked up immediately with two cops. "Uh-oh."

"The jig is up. We recently installed security cameras so we know you are guilty." Principal Garrett said.

"Uh...you don't have proof!" I said quickly.

"But I do!" Principal Garrett said. He showed me a camera then played back the footage.

_"I told everyone that Dipper didn't show up because he's sick. So everyone thinks Dipper is SICK. Just as long as Principal Garrett, nor my family, nor the police find out that I tortured 151 people including your pathetic brother of yours, I AM SAFE! HAHAHAHA!"_

Everyone gasped. People began cheering because I wouldn't bother them anymore. I glared at everyone and they started booing immediately afterwards.

"You are EXPELLED for torturing 151 people and kidnapping 1 person and sending them to the dumpster." Principal Garrett said. "Arrest him!"

"We can't. You have to be 18 years old to get arrested in America. People who've done something bad under 18 is either arrested on their 18th birthday, or goes to a juvenile facility to build character right now." The cop said.

"But here's what we can do. We're stripping off his citizenship effective tommorrow."

_After school_

9th period ended so it was time to go home. My parents looked at me angrily.

"Shay Shakr Gleeful! Do you know what you just did!?" yelled Mom.

"Yes, got revenge on my enemy! Yatta yatta yatta, now leave me alone!" I said.

"What happened to you Shay? You used to be a great person and now you've changed. You're almost as bad as your cousins Gideon and Cashmere!" Dad said.

"You've already made 140 people go to unnessecary therapy and some even jumped off the Golden Gate Bridge because of you!" Mom said. "Now look at what you done! You are no longer a United States citizen!"

"So...what are you going to do with me?" I asked.

"We're sending you to Lahore, Pakistan, with your uncle Abu and aunt Sooni." said Mom.

Oh no, not Pakistan. My dad is from Texas and my mom is actually from Pakistan. My mom's family is in Lahore, Pakistan. But I hate them because they keep on lecturing me about how "their not the bad guy". **(1)** Yeah, right, if that's so, then how come the media insults Pakistan? Plus the US government allows US-PAK nonstops but not PAK-US nonstops and everyone has to get off in England for security checks** (2)**.

"But I don't have citizenship in Pakistan either! I'm not a citizen anywhere anymore!" I pointed out.

"After we heard about this we immediately got you a visa. You'll be a citizen of Pakistan soon enough, and you'll be living with your uncle soon enough. We've booked you one-way tickets to Lahore, of course with your usual layover in New York. You will travel alone." Mom said.

"But I don't want to go to Pakistan!"

"Sorry but our mind is made up. We are so disappointed in you." Dad said. "Pack your bags."

I sighed angrily.

"Fine. But one question. Why am I stopping in New York and not London to visit Cashmere?" **(3)**

"The last thing we want is for you to sink your level even further down to hers or Gideon's. Plus, there's a nonstop available between New York and Lahore. We always took that flight when we visit your uncle. But it's you by yourself this time."

I went upstairs to pack for moving to Lahore. I really hate my parents. But before I started packing, I dialed a number.

"Ugh. What now?" my cousin Gideon groaned.

"I really hate the Pines family." I said. "You know Stanford, the man your always complaining about?"

"Yes that mouth-breathing fool." **(4)**

"Well his niece Mabel busted me because I was bullying her brother Dipper after he revealed my 'super-funny' secret to everyone. And now I'm being sent to Pakistan to my mother's brother's house." I said. I emphasised super funny because being a former Muppets fan is not something to laugh at me for!

"I'm glad I'm not you. I'm touring the whole country and I even had shows in Canada and England! I'm planning to end touring season next year and make my show in Gravity Falls only, and stop touring. Plus my profits been the highest up there. Thanks for building my robot by the way."

"I regret helping you with that." I said. "Because you don't even help _me_ with anything!"

"Huh, fine I'll get rid of Mabel for you. Not even if she's pretty will I spare her!"

"Yeah good luck with that." I said sarcastically. A lot of guys crowded over her **(reference to Chapter 1)** so I'm guessing Gideon will chase after her too.

I hung up and started to pack.

**And that ends chapter 13!**

**(1): I do not actually think Pakistan is the bad guy. I'd blame the terrorists who are making them look bad, not the country in general.**

**(2): This fact is true. Pakistan International Airlines flies between New York City and Lahore, Pakistan. It's nonstop from New York to Lahore but since the US government does not trust Pakistani security because politicians can go onto a plane without screening in Pakistan, the flight from Lahore to New York City is a 1-stop via Manchester, England, and everyone has to leave the plane in Manchester for a security check before getting back on to continue to New York City.**

**(3): Cashmere belongs to Lil' Ol Gravity Falls which I'm sure you all know. Although her profile says Cashmere lives in Chelsea (England), I made her live in London (England) in my story.**

**(4): "Mouth breathing fool" is a reference to "Little Dipper".**


	14. Phone Call

**Here is chapter 14 of If Only! Sorry for the long wait! Oh and no, Ralph is not a reference to Wreck-It-Ralph. It was just the only name I could come up with at the time. :)**

**Ralph's POV**

After I took the kid to my house I asked him for his parents' number. I dialed.

"Hello this is Ariel Pines."

"Hi I'm Ralph. Listen I heard you had a missing child, Dipper Pines is his name right? I found him." I said.

"Really, that's great? Where'd you find him?"

"I found him in the dumpster of Piedmont. Dipper was thrown into the dump by some bully kid named Shay."

"I'm so going to call the police on him!" she yelled. I heard whispering over the phone.

"What time should I drop him back to Piedmont?"

"No trouble Ralph we'll pick him up."

"Thank you."

"Welcome sir."

She hung up.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Dipper.

"No...?" I asked.

"You forgot to give them the address."

I smacked my head. "Oh dang it!"

**Sorry for the short chapter I didn't have much time! Did you like it? Review plz!**


	15. Author's Note

**Hey guys! This is not a new chapter because I posted this note on both "How It All Goes Wrong" and "If Only". I'm going to be working on a new fanfic and it's not even Gravity Falls-related. I will still work on the GF stories but remember I can't balance three at once so yeah. The new fanfic is for Kenneth Oppel's **_**Starclimber**_**, the last in the Airborn trilogy. I've read the other two books in the trilogy but I haven't finished reading **_**Starclimber**_** yet. When I finish it, the new story will be out. You are always welcome to read the new fanfic and I'll explain anything you want. The new story will be up soon and don't worry, new chapters for Gravity Falls fanfics still await! :)**

**mulzypops**


	16. Dipper's Flashbacks End

**Hey guys here's Chapter 15...er, 16 because of the A/N last chapter! There are only three chapters left. :(**

**But never fear, Shay can be used for any Gravity Falls fanfics with my permission of course. And I'm **_**thinking**_** about making a sequel. :)**

** LIoness Denity: This story takes place in Piedmont, not Gravity Falls, because this story takes place before the events of Gravity Falls. The only exception is the last two chapters. Your character is not accepted for those reasons, but I appreciate your interest in the story. :)**

**So without further ado, here's Chapter 15! :)**

**Dipper's POV**

_Present day, summer 2012_

Ralph was able to drive me back to Piedmont where my parents, my sister Mabel, my great-uncle Stan, my cousin Christy, my friends Cameron and Max, and not to forget North, Mabel's friend, came to pick me up. Muhar didn't come back but who knows, maybe we'll run into each other someday. Mabel told me about Shay's move to Pakistan to live with his aunt and uncle (Even I didn't know that Shay was half-Pakistani!). But my troubles weren't over after I got back to Piedmont.

I had some troubles with North because she had a crush on me it turned out - surprise - but I wasn't really _interested_ in her in that way, so I told her that we should be "just friends". She was heartbroken but she'll get over it. I told Muhar and Mabel both about the situation, and Muhar gave her a CD of some piano music. Mabel gave her an "It's Ok" sweater. And well we still managed to maintain a good friendship.

There was Shay's former posse. They were mad at me for exposing their "friend" and hurt me but Principal Garrett suspended them until next year. They ended up forgiving me for the situation and said they never wanted to be this way, and that it all happened after the birthday party incident. Even Josh, Shay's best friend and the person who came up with the name "Paki-boy" for Muhar, forgave me. But there was still one problem.

Shay. He still haunted me in my nightmares. Once I had a dream that he tried to kill me. He always appeared in my nightmares. And he sent me threatening letters as well. Let me read some of them to you.

"Dear smarty, I hope that you're enjoying your life without me. I'm in Pakistan thanks to that no-good-dirty-rotten sister of yours! I hate you and all the Pines family and you should expect a dreadful surprise from me someday! When you least expect it, I'm coming for you boy! So enjoy the good life while you can, because I'm going devastate you so bad you'll wish you never met me!"

"Dear Dipiot, I hate you and I tried to mail a bomb to your house. Although I'm guessing it's going to be rechecked in Europe because NOTHING is allowed to come nonstop to the States from Pakistan. So that bomb probably won't come. But remember this security in America nor Europe will protect you forever!"

"Dear Ugly Pants, your parents shouldn't have had kids because you and your sister are terrible people! Just wait, if I ever find magic (which I probably won't) I'll use it to hurt you!"

"Dear Dipper Pines, I hope you die soon."

Those letters always scared me. I always had to have Mabel calm me down - Mom and Dad tried to arrest Shay after the dumpster incident but after they couldn't find him, Shay's parents were sent to a mental hospital and they made a note to the police to find Shay and put him in jail. Of course while Mabel knows that Shay's in Pakistan now, Mom and Dad don't know that he was sent to Pakistan and they don't know about the letters.

Did I really want to keep getting this mail that scared me, and keep having nightmares on the kid who broke me down to the point where I could cry? And that's when I decided. My parents were right. Why should I take chances and stay in Piedmont? Shay Shakr Gleeful could always come back. He could hijack a plane, or he could get his cousin to help him, or really anything! He's a villain and one that I never wanted to face. Shay is the worst person I ever met.

And that's when I decided I'd be going to Gravity Falls with Mabel tomorrow. Mom and Dad were right. I had to change scenery. But in reality the only reason I was going to Gravity Falls was to hide from my worst enemy.

**And that's what Dipper's life was like before he moved to Gravity Falls! Here's what you should expect in the last two chapters:**

**- A modified version of "the Hand that Rocks the Mabel". The only modification is the dialogues. And plus Gideon's related to Shay! What'll he think about this?**

**- A modified version of "Gideon Rises." The modification includes the dialogues and not to mention Grunkle Stan does **_**not**_** activate the portal. He does however take journal #2 from Gideon and journal #3 from Dipper.**


	17. Gideon is worse than Shay!

**OK this story is sadly wrapping up soon. This is the second-to-last chapter and the only two that actually take place **_**in **_**Gravity Falls.**

**Dipper's POV**

_Summer 2012_

So in the end I ended up going to Gravity Falls, Oregon, with Mabel. It was sort of relieving because Shay could send me threatening letters to me anymore. But somehow Gravity Falls would be even worse than Shay had even been. But it wasn't my great-uncle Stanford Pines nor the lack of technology that made me worried.

I found a mysterious journal called _3_. It was a journal written by an unknown author about "supernatural" in Gravity Falls. I ended up encountering one of the supernatural with my own eyes! Gnomes had kidnapped my sister Mabel at one time! Youch. I also fought wax figures and encountered a giant cook McGucket who built a robot monster. I decapitated Larry King. Yeah yeah you won't believe any of that, but it's the truth! And if you don't believe me then who are you really?

But the real adventure kicked in on this one fateful day...

We saw a commercial to a 'psychic' named Lil' Gideon who had a performance at a "Tent of Telepathy". Mabel befriended him at one point but it eventually turned into a dilemma where she was forced by Gideon to date him! She wanted to just get it back to normal as 'friends' but something rubbed me the wrong way about Gideon so I told him that Mabel didn't even want to be friends with him let alone girlfriend, even though Mabel was fine with being his friend at most.

Then it got crazy. I got a call from Toby Determined who worked for the _Gravity Falls Gossiper_, the newspaper of the little town. And I went to go for the interview he offered me but GIDEON was there instead.

_THE EVENTS AT 412 GOPHER ROAD_

"Hello friend."

"Uck Gideon."

"So Dipper Pines how are you, how long have you been in this town? A week, or two? Enjoy the scenery?" Scenery? What the heck was he talking about.

"What do you want from me man?"

"REVENGE."

"Is this about Mabel? I told you she's not into you!"

"I love her but this is more than just about Mabel boy!"

"I'm three years older than you! So stop calling me boy!"

"I'll call you what I want to, boy! My cousin is living in heck now! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh so you don't know Shay Gleeful, the kid who tormented you in your school back in California?"

Then it hit me. Gideon was Shay's cousin. And to think this Gleeful drama was over!

"If you thought that my cousin Shay was bad, just wait until you see what I have in store for you boy."

Then he clutched his amulet to lift me high in the air. I was floating.

"Grunkle Stan was right about you! You are a monster!"

"Your sister will be mine!"

"She's never going to date you man!

Then he got lamb shears. He used the amulet to make it float toward me. I was about to die. Then Mabel saved my life by breaking up with him. But there was still some adventure left. Well at least I have the journal...

**Gideon's POV**

If he thought my cousin was bad just wait until he sees what I have in store for him. That boy has no idea what he did. A phone call came. From Pakistan. Shay.

"Did you get rid of Mabel?" Shay asked.

"Well..." **(- That line is a reference to Austin & Ally! Haha!)**

"GIDEON!"

"Well... Oh fine! I fell in love with Mabel!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO! I could always tell the police about the robot I built for you!"

"Oh fine I'll get rid of her!" I lied.

Then I hung up.

I then closed this journal. It was labeled _2_.

**Dipper's POV**

After that, I ended up falling for Wendy, a worker at Grunkle Stan's shack, the "Mystery Shack". I bet North would be upset about that! But she's in Piedmont! I'm in Gravity Falls now! And then I tried to impress her but it all failed to Robbie V. Oh well, not much that I could do. I guess I'll try to make the most of the fact that Wendy and I are still 'friends'.

**Oh by the way, remember to check out my other stories, my new story where you can ask Shay questions (called "Ask Shay Gleeful"), and not to mention **_**respect**_** the Disney shows! There's more to it than just Gravity Falls! I watch ever Disney show that airs and I pretty much love all of them! I've written SIU and A&A in the past before coming to GF! And I briefly considered a doing Dog With A Blog fic too before forgetting to do that... oh well I'm still young right?**


	18. The Finale

**Here is the final chapter of "If Only". But don't fear. I will be doing another story, in Shay's POV. My virtual friend Lil Ol Gravity Falls has given me permission to do a spinoff of her story "It Runs In The Family", which is basically what Shay thinks of each of the events that occur. I've read the story (as a guest) and it's really good. Thanks Lil Ol GF! :)**

**Dipper's POV**

_Summer 2012_

My name is Dipper. The person with the white hair that I'm fighting is Shay's cousin Gideon, who BTW, is worse than his cousin Shay. I bet you're wondering what we're doing on a railway bridge. Rest assured, there's a perfectly logical explanation.

So remember Gideon, that guy who attacked me a few weeks ago? He wanted the Mystery Shack property and summoned Bill Cipher, some sort of "dream demon" to get the memory of the deed. But Bill failed and Gideon instead exploded the deed with dynamite... and then he stole the Mystery Shack and brought a giant robot with him. He also got his hands on journal _3_, something he should have never seen. Who knows what he'll do.

Then he came to me asking for journal _1_...well more like attacked me and Mabel when we were forced to go back to Piedmont by our grunkle Stan, because he couldn't take care of us for the rest of the summer. But what does he want with these journals anyways? What does he think I have all 3? Then it dawned on me. How could he know about the journals? He has journal _2_! OF COURSE!

We fought to the death in his robot after he kidnapped Mabel. He kidnapped her because I didn't give him _1_, because I DON'T HAVE JOURNAL 1!

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!"

"NEVER, THE GLEEFUL FAMILY HAS FINALLY WON!"

After the fight, I won and the robot got damaged. I saved my sister's life and then she saved my life with a grappling hook. But Gideon wasn't gone yet. He blamed the robot damage on me and Mabel and demanded to Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland that we get arrested. But then Grunkle Stan revealed the secret of Gideon's robot and he got arrested. Then I saw Grunkle Stan grab a book. It looked identical to mine but it had a _2_ on it. HE STOLE JOURNAL 2 FROM GIDEON! Oh boy.

**Stan's POV**

_After the events of Gideon Rises_

I stole journal 3 from Dipper. I hope he doesn't mind. I need it for something very important. I can't tell you yet though. I wouldn't even tell you if you gave me money! And that's surprising to say!

I went into my secret lab.

"After all these years." I grumbled. "Finally I have them all." I put journals _2_ and _3_ in my bookshelf, along with the journal I owned - journal _1_.

**IF ONLY WILL RETURN UNDER A DIFFERENT NAME.**

**By the way keep your eyes peeled for a new story involving Shay. AND...of course, let's not forget the "ASK SHAY" story.**


End file.
